


Perfectly Imperfect

by Emono



Series: 1960s AU - Reinterpretation [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Blur of gender roles, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Smut, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan isn't quite like the other housewives but Geoff loves him to the moon and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

**I imagine 1960sHousewife!Ryan to look like[this](https://40.media.tumblr.com/af57b9a5115961ce228fbf5245e40d18/tumblr_ne1vp4rLKh1t3b7nvo1_500.jpg).**

**This AU belongs to and established by[ oh-dr-lecter on tumblr](http://oh-dr-lecter.tumblr.com/tagged/1960s+au/page/6). They said that they didn't mind if the style/au was used as long as credit goes to where it's due and it's certainly to them. Unfortunately, while imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, I found myself...unable to copy the style in the way I wanted to, to make it sexy like theirs is. I did my best but it fell short. I'll try again with other pairings but this AU didn't come as naturally as I'd hoped. **

**If you guys enjoy it, let me know, and I'll give it another shot**

  
\--------------

 

Burns and Jack were his two best friends in the world, head of the Art Department and Accounts respectively in their ad agency. They were his equals as he was head of Creative, together they ran a fleet of underlings and worked under some socially powerful men that weren’t half bad bosses. They made good money, sold idea, and raked in the cash doing it. Their lives were all cigars and fitted suits, fine dining and dark liquor.

  
  


And beautiful wives.

  
  


“My sweet Gavin is setting up a British dinner party for my family when they visit,” Burnie sighed happily, swirling his fancy little White Russian. “It’s going to be a real to-do, my brothers are bringing all their wives. Thankfully no kids. Maybe a small dog or two, nothing my darling can’t handle.”

  
  


“Caiti is pulling out all the stops this year. Two trees for goodness sake,” Jack laughed, tone swollen with fondness. “We’re having a little party with some of her friends but mostly she wants to take pictures and send them back to her family. They don’t travel well.”

  
  


Geoff rested his chin in his palm, head tilting as a lovestruck smile spread over his face. While the guys in the office tended to have elegant headshots of their gals and boys, or professional family portraits framed in sterling silver. But the frame on Geoff’s desk was carved by his wife, polished wood with expert swirls. The picture inside was taken by a friend of theirs at the park one day while a little party of them had enjoyed a picnic. Ryan had been playing with the dog on his knees and Geoff had come up behind him, bent and draped his arms over his shoulder in a loose hug. They had touched cheeks and smiled and Jon had demanded them to hold still. Their smiles had started to fade so Jon had ordered them to remember that they were in love, to remind one another. Geoff had brushed his lips across his wife’s ear and whispered so tenderly.

  
  


“ _You are the most gorgeous creature here and when we get home I’m barely going to close the door before I have you. I bet if I yanked down those cute pants I’d find panties as red as sin, you hussie._ ”

  
  


Jon had captured Ryan’s heavily lidded eyes, his soft expression, the slight part of his lips as he’d tilted his head toward Geoff. It was a sweet scene, laced with lust and love like twin threads in the tapestry of their marriage.

  
  


“That new cereal account is on my desk,” Burns huffed, licking a drop of white off his lip. “We should give it a once over before Monday, get something ready to throw to the boys. They’ll be eager to get the campaign hammered out before the holidays start. Are you still having that shin-dig on the twenty third?”

  
  


Geoff snapped out of his romantic musings when he realized his friend was talking to him. “Hm? Oh, yeah, Ryan’s excited. It’s the first party he’s ever hosted. He’s gone through every magazine I’ve brought home and he’s been gossiping with the neighbors wives to try to make something very special. We’re in for a treat, if I know my Rye.”

  
  


He looked to the picture again and his heart fluttered. Ryan was such a handsome boy - golden hair, blue eyes like a clear sky, skin kissed by the Georgia sun he’d grown up under. A real boy-next-door who’d come to the big city to make it big but hadn’t got farther than the diner down the street from the ad agency Geoff worked at. He’d been shocked that someone hadn’t snatched up the boy already but he’d been more than happy for the pleasure. A long courtship and just last year he’d put a ring on his baby’s finger

  
  


He couldn’t wait for the party to officially show off his gorgeous wife. They’d been together for almost three years now and only six months of that had been marital bliss. They didn’t attend too many social gatherings because Geoff hated it but Ryan was eager to prove himself. Prove what, Geoff didn’t know, but he wanted to give his baby everything he wanted.

  
  


“If I look at these walls any longer, I’m going to scream,” Burnie commented, glaring daggers into his drink. “Let’s take this show on the road. It’s still early.”

  
  


“I’m not taking a case file to a bar,” Geoff countered, leaning back in his chair with another grin. “Let’s go to my house. Rye keeps the place stocked with snacks and a fat bar.”

  
  


“You don’t have to convince me,” Jack laughed, smacking the arms of the chair before hopping to his feet. “Let’s go!”

  
  


o0o

  
  


It was still early evening. The nice suburb that Geoff had chosen a home from was alive with kids freshly home from school - the sound of their laughter meeting them as the three men piled out of the car. His house was two stories and polished, off white and straight out of a postcard. He’d always wanted a place like this growing up and now he had it, along with a wife to keep it. One day they’d have kids and the whole place would be truly alive.

  
  


But for now, they enjoyed just having one another.

  
  


The three men walked in with a burst of laughter over a crude joke and they all hummed when they smelled something baking. Geoff was filled with pride and he puffed up like tom cat as they hung up their coats and took off their shoes so not to dirty up the dull white carpet. It matched the rustic colors Ryan had picked out for their house - reds, browns, whites, and a splash of dark peach. He had no eye for it, and neither had Ryan had first, but he’d been determined to make it look as fashionable as possible to impress their guests.

  
  


Geoff enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed everything Ryan did.

  
  


“Caiti is going to love this place,” Jack commented, looking around not for the first time. “I imagine she’ll dress one of the rooms like this. She likes to collect other people’s good taste.”

 

  
  
“It was all Ryan,” Geoff swore. “Hopefully they get along well at the party. He could make a friend besides the wives out here. Some of them are a bit too sharp for my darling. And I think I hear him.”

 

 

“Geoff!” There were quick footsteps down the stairs before the man appeared. He was a young thing with a skinny legs and no curves to speak of but a pretty face. Full lips, nice skin, golden lashes that fluttered in excitement. He was in powder blue house slippers and matching pants, a grey button up half tucked into them. A silver scarf tied around his head to sweep over his hair, to protect it. The young man was heavily speckled in eggshell white paint. “I’ve got a turkey casserole in the oven. It’s a new recipe, I hope…”

  
  


He trailed off when he saw them, freezing midstep.

  
  


Burnie smoothed his hair at the sight of him. “Mrs. Ramsey.”

  
  


Geoff stared at his wife with open awe.

  
  


“Oh.” Ryan touched his scarf, retreating one step back up the stairs.

  
  


“Hello, lovely.” Geoff walked towards the stairs and leaned against the railing. He noted his wife’s horrified look and he sighed, ready to apology, but the other bolted. Geoff gave his friends a motion to make themselves at home before he hurried up after him. He found Ryan in the freshly painted room and he had to awe at how nice it looked, even while most of it was still drying. Ryan was leaning heavily against the wall, palms flat and head hanging down between his arms. He looked defeated.

  
  


“Honey, I know I shouldn’t have shown up with two guests, that was very rude of me,” Geoff soothed as he eased up to him, hoping not to upset him further. “We’re just going to have some drinks and go over some storyboards for this new account. You don’t have to feed these sharks, alright?” He chuckled, hands out in surrender. “I’ll kick them out early and we can have a late dinner together, just you and me.”

  
  


Ryan sniffled, arms shaking. “They have stunning wives.”  
  


 

“What?” Geoff was taken aback and he let out a startled laugh. “Sweetheart…?”

  
  


“Mrs. Patillo and Burns,” Ryan choked out, one hand coming up to scrub over his wet cheeks. “Th-They’re so beautiful and immaculate at parties. I’ve never seen them with a hair out of place and now their husbands have seen me like this.”

  
  


“Oh sweetheart,” Geoff crooned. “You look beautiful. We caught you by surprise, that’s all. You’ve obviously worked very hard today.”

  
  


“I look like a pig.” Ryan straightened up and wiped the delicate sheen from his forehead, feeling every drop of sweat and stain like a brand. “Oh gosh, what they’ll say...what they must think of me, of you.” He sniffled again, another tear trickling past golden lashes. “I’ve embarrassed us.”

  
  


Geoff came up and cupped each of his wife’s ruddy cheeks, thumbing away the tears. Ryan couldn’t look at him so he gave him a chaste kiss, tasting the salt of his tears. “You could never embarrass us. You are...my beautiful wife.” He kissed him again, letting their noses brush playfully. “My pride and joy, my sweet Rye.”

  
  


“Geoffrey,” Ryan muttered, blushing for a different reason now.

  
  


“I’m sending them home right now.”

  
  


Ryan gasped. “Geoff, no! _That’s_ rude!”

  
  


“I am,” Geoff insisted, sliding his hands down until he could cup his wife’s paint stained hands. “I want us to have dinner together and then I can show you how beautiful I think you are.”

  
  


“You...you don’t have to,” Ryan faltered, secretly pleased.

  
  


Geoff got a glint in his eye. Ryan yelped cutely as he was thrown into the wall, his husband pinning him tight and capturing his mouth. He was pinned tight, lips forced to part under an insistent tongue. Ryan was helpless as the fly of his pants was yanked open and Geoff’s hand slipped down the front to cup his cock through his panties. The pressure was quick and sure, teeth raking over his lip. He swooned against the wall, lost in the sudden wash of sensation.

  
  


When Geoff pulled away, Ryan was tingling from his lips to his cock and had to brace himself against the wall so his knees didn’t give out. He panted quietly and averted his eyes, ashamed at how easily he’d been aroused. He clenched his thighs together and laid a palm over his open fly, hiding the bulge in his plain panties.

  
  


“Go wash up, gorgeous,” Geoff purred, licking his lips and raking his eyes over the other. “I’ll kick them out and lock up.”

  
  


Ryan nodded and hid his smile, fresh warmth flowing through him. Geoff was obviously picking him over his friends and it was more than most housewives could brag. Not for the first time, he silently gushed about how lucky he was.

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


“Now, why do you bother washing them when I bought you that sleek beast to do that for you?”

  
  


Ryan laughed to himself, wrist deep in suds as he washed their dinner dishes. He was flush with wine and a full belly, drunk off his husband’s full attention. The dishwasher truly was a fantastic, futuristic machine and he was sure no one in the whole neighborhood had one. It was so shiny and new that he almost didn’t want to use it, afraid he’d break it.

  
  


“I enjoy this. I don’t mind,” Ryan promised. He hadn’t dolled himself up much before dinner, just a fresh pair of pants and a wrinkle-free blouse the color of his hair. He hadn’t brushed his hair, just mussed it to let the natural waves fall where they may. Houseslippers had been shed for kitten heels and most of the pain had been scrubbed away. He hummed along with the radio playing in the living room and let the smell of lemony bubbles fill his lungs.

  
  


It was a trap.

  
  


Strong hands cupped his hips and he squeaked, water and suds splashing. He couldn’t even reach for a dish towel before Geoff was pressed up behind him, biting at his throat. He was pinned to the sink and the water felt cool compared to the hot flush that spread from his cheeks down across his throat. “Geoffery, please…”

  
  


“You are just as beautiful as the other wives,” Geoff promised fiercely, smart fingers working over Ryan’s pants to pop the fly open. Ryan tried to angle away, to convince his husband to wait a few moments, but the man was insatiable. “I know you hate them, but this would be so much easier if you wore a dress.”

  
  


Ryan prickled. “I wear what I want, your wife or not.”

 

“Darling, I was teasing,” Geoff crooned, petting over the man’s belly beneath his shirt. “I love you just how you are. I wouldn’t want any one else.”

  
  


Ryan pouted for a few more moments before giving in with a tiny smile. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Have me paint and dress myself like a tramp.”

 

The sound his husband made was almost feral. “I think you’re plenty tramp right now.”

 

“Geoff!” Ryan cried out as he was yanked away from the sink only to be thrown on the counter. His wet hands slipped uselessly along the lacquered countertop and he dropped to his elbows, wincing at the sting. Geoff’s hands fanned over his hips again and he was sure his husband was going to apologize for being such a brute but those wicked fingers curled in his pantline and yanked them down around his knees. He whimpered as his satin pink panties were exposed, shamefully low cut. “Not here in the _kitchen_ , please! It’s indecent!”

  
  


“Perfect for my sluttish wife.”

  
  


Ryan shook his head, listening to his husband rifling through the cabinet above his head. “Don’t tell me you keep _that_ in _here_! Any guest could find it and what would they - _oh_!”

  
  


Oil-slick fingers slid over his oil and rubbed into it, dipping shallowly before two digits eased right in. He liked to keep himself nice and prepped for his husband's pleasure, as a good wife should, but Geoff loved to make him sloppy before rutting into him. His husband could be a gentle lover when the mood hit him but usually it was a collision, a bonfire that left them both bruised. He’d prepared himself a bit when he’d cleaned up but he hadn’t thought to be taken in the kitchen like an animal.

  
  


Ryan wanted to bite his thumb to smother his moans but he couldn’t with it covered in soap. He chewed his lip and tried to deny how good it felt but it was impossible. Geoff’s fingers were hot and strong, working over that spot inside him to make his thighs tremble. He pawed wetly at the counter and keened, hole fluttering around his husband’s fingers.

 

 

“Look at this hungry little cunt.”

  
  


Ryan buried his face in his arms and moaned shamefully, hobbled and pinned. He quietly begged his husband to get on with it, to stop teasing and fill him already. Geoff mercilessly teased his wife about being eager even as he opened his own pants and freed his ruddy cock that ached to be buried in such a wet clutch.

  
  


Ryan braced himself as best he could against the counter and tried not to cry out again as he was filled so slowly, given that sweet, deep ache that he longed for.

  
  


When he cooked Christmas dinner, all he’d be able to think of was _this_ , and the countless other times his husband had ravished him outside their bedroom despite how _shameful_ the practice.

  
  


o0o

  
  


Geoff came home early on the twenty third. People wouldn’t be showing up for the party for another two hours but he didn’t want to arrive in a small crowd of people only to have things not in place. He didn’t like putting his wife on the spot, and though he had faith he didn’t want to see him fail in any way. Ryan was a sensitive soul and he didn’t want to put him in a situation to be hurt.

  
  


He walked in, took off his coat to hang up, and his jaw dropped.

  
  


Crooning Christmas music played from their sleek radio and filled the house, which had been cleaned from top to bottom until it sparkled. In some cases _literally_. The tree he’d brought the other day was all strung up with lights and tinsel and tasteful knickknacks, bulbs gleaming in the flash of lights. He could smell dinner cooking away - pies, cookies, ham, potatoes, a hint of all the sides one could ask for. Ryan had put up all the decorations Geoff had provided for him - all tasteful in shades of silver and gold to match the color palette of the house.

  
  


There were a healthy amount of presents under the tree, probably one for each gift that was expected. He could see perfect cursive for each name and it seemed that his wife had gone out to purchase the perfect gifts. The fire place was clean and ready to be lit. The whole place looked amazingly clean and open with how the furniture had been moved around.

  
  


Geoff was stunned.

  
  


His wife was standing by the tree and his jaw dropped further, lips curling in the start of a smile. Blonde locks were brushed and smoothed into a neat part, showing off Ryan’s handsome face. His lips were shining with a touch of gloss and his lashes looked longer, darker. His cheeks were kissed with rouge. Ryan was had dressed himself nicely - high waisted black pants with silver buttons, black flats with a touch of heel, and a white buttonless blouse that fit him well with sleeves that were angled in a way to rest tastefully on the swell of his shoulders to show off his collarbone. A double strand of pearls completed the picture. It was elegant, a touch of feminine for a wife who looked so masculine and in control compared to the other wives that would arrive tottering on heels with swirling dresses and red lipstick that would have to be constantly monitored.

  
  


Ryan looked effortlessly beautiful, and he told him so.

  
  


Ryan laughed softly and flowed to the middle of the room, holding out his hand. “Come here.”

  
  


Geoff more than gladly kicked off his shoes and joined his wife, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ryan carelessly threw an arm around his shoulders and let their noses touch in a little Eskimo kiss. “Do you like it, Mr. Ramsey?”

  
  


“It’s picture perfect, Mrs. Ramsey,” Geoff teased back, smiling with genuine love. “You are perfection. How did I get so lucky?”

  
  


“You were....unbearably charming,” Ryan drew out, moving in a soft way and catching his husband in a lazy dance. “Persistent. You liked that I didn’t look like the other boys.”

  
  


Geoff waggled his eyebrows. “Did I dazzle you?”

  
  


“You _charmed_ me,” Ryan corrected.

  
  


“I saw you and I knew you had to be mine,” Geoff recited dramatically, getting his wife to giggle. “There’s my laffy saffy. I love the sound of your laugh, Rye.”

  
  


“I am full of the Christmas spirit,” Ryan assured him with an affectionate pet to his nape. “Full of confidance for tonight. I think it’ll be a huge success.”

  
  


“Never thought it’d be anything less,” Geoff promised with a chaste kiss. Ryan laughed once more and swayed them more firmly to the song, starting to sing along in Earth Kitt’s husky tone.

  
  


“ ‘Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing…’ ” Ryan held his hand between them, flashing the diamond on his finger with a cheeky grin. “ ‘A ring. I don’t mean on the phone’. Geoff!”

  
  


Geoff dipped his wife low and kissed him full on the mouth, dizzy with wonder at how he’d ever gotten so lucky.

  
  


o0o

  
  


Geoff stumbled into the bedroom still laughing at his own joke, drunkenly stumbling while trying to disrobe himself. The last guest was gone and the maid would be by in the morning so by all accounts it was bedtime. He managed to get down to his underwear before crawling into bed, moaning in relief at the cool sheets and plump pillow. He heard the door shut and the rustle of clothes and smiled.

  
  


“Baby, you were so amazing tonight,” Geoff yawned, scrubbing a hand over his face. “The boys loved you, and you enchanted every wife. They’ll be begging you to throw parties all the time. That ham and those desserts? You’re lucky I don’t chain you to the kitchen.” He barked out a laugh and flopped his hand back down to the bed. “ _I’m_ lucky I’m not as fat as a cow from all your rich cooking.”

  
  


The bed dipped and he managed to crack open his eyes, ready to tell Ryan how proud he was, but again he was rendered speechless. Beneath his wife’s pretty holiday clothes had been even prettier clothes - garters, a high waisted bit of lingerie, all in blood red. Sheer black stockings that made his legs look endless, even as they straddled either side of him.

  
  


Ryan was grinning like a pleased cat and he would’ve blamed it on alcohol except his wife hadn’t taken in a drop of anything that wasn’t sparkling juice or water all night. Ryan had been a perfectly quaffed angel all night, sleek and polite and the perfect host. Now he was sin wrapped in silk and bits of lace, a tempting little demon right on his lap.

  
  


“Relax,” Ryan purred, hands fanning out along Geoff’s bare chest and sending hot sensation through the man to make him shiver. “You let me have such a wonderful party. Let me do all the work now, Mr. Ramsey...let me spoil you, how you’ve spoiled me.”

  
  


“How can I resist such a tempting offer?” Geoff brushed his knuckles across the man’s silken garters. “Don’t let me stand in your way. The control is all yours tonight, my darling. Ravish me.”

  
  


A hand curled around his throat and he gasped, cock twitching hard as he saw the dark gleam in Ryan’s eyes. A lock of hair fell out of the perfect swoop and laid over his forehead, a beautiful imperfection. Geoff took in a breath and the pressure was more than welcome, it was heating up his blood.

  
  


“That’s right,” Ryan purred lowly, thumbing over his Adam’s apple. “ _I’m_ in control tonight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
